quackerfandomcom-20200213-history
Norbert
| birth_place = Alaska, Arctic Kingdom | death_date = | death_place = | body_discovered = | death_cause = | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | residence = Club Penguin Island | nationality = | ethnicity = | citizenship = United States of Antarctica (technically) | other_names = Norbert G. Bear | known_for = Well known criminal throughout Antarctica. | education = | alma_mater = | employer = | notable works = | occupation = Arsonist, villain | years_active = 2010 - present | home_town = | salary = | networth = | height = Approx. 6' 2" | weight = 250 kg | title = Esquire | term = | predecessor = | successor = | party = | opponents = | boards = | spouse = | partner = | children = | parents = Unknown | relations = | callsign = | awards = | signature = NorbertSignature.PNG | signature_alt = | website = | footnotes = | box_width = | misc = }} Norbert G. Bear, Esquire is an evil Grizzly Bear who landed on Club Penguin in 2010. Although both he and Herbert P. Bear have the same dislike for penguins, they hate each other, as well, and don't work together against the EPF. Norbert is a vegetarian, just like Herbert, and often steals his seaweed pizzas. Background Norbert was born in Alaska, Arctic Kingdom, on exactly the same day as Herbert was born at the North Pole. He lived there until 2009. Then, he decided to move to somewhere else. While looking for a place to move to, he accidentally stepped on an iceberg, and floated to Club Penguin. Norbert landed on Club Penguin in 2010 on an iceberg from Alaska. At first he was alone, until a blue crab moved started following him. Like Herbert, Norbert never liked penguins and was always very annoyed by them, until he finally decided to turn evil. Norbert also never liked Herbert, and he was very angry at Herbert's success when Herbert destroyed the PSA and during Operation: Blackout. He has sometimes even helped the penguins to spoil Herbert's plans. However, he still does not like penguins, as well, and plots on conquering Club Penguin, but that will never happen, thanks to the Elite Penguin Force. Biography Soon after Operation: Blackout, Norbert made a similar plan called Operation: Whiteout. However, Quackerpingu, Kektus, Waddler, Puffles, Winston and a duck spoiled it, and because of that, Norbert never became King Norbert, the Illustrious Leader Supreme of Club Norbert. Norbert lives in a cave in the wilderness of Club Penguin, along with the blue crab. There, they also make the plans of taking over Club Penguin. However, most of their plans fail before the EPF agents even hear about them, and none have been successful yet. During Operation: Improbable, Norbert tried to help the other villains to do evil things, but he failed, just like all the other villains. Involvement Most of the time, Norbert is trying to do evil things all around Club Penguin. These things include stealing pizza from the Pizza Parlor (mostly seaweed pizza (he steals all of it so Herbert can't get any)), scaring penguins and spoiling top secret EPF missions. However, because Norbert hates Herbert, he sometimes also helps the EPF to spoil Herbert's plans, but that rarely happens. As of right now, Norbert's most successful plan was Operation: Whiteout. However, it failed, just like all of his other plans. Personality Norbert G. Bear's personality is similar to the personalities of most of the other villains. He is evil, likes to destroy things and wants to conquer Club Penguin. Abilities and weaknesses One of Norbert's abilities is that he is very good at stealing seaweed pizzas before Herbert can steal them (he thinks that this is very useful). He is also good at making evil plans that will fail (he doesn't think that this is useful). His biggest weakness is that he is afraid of ninjas, and he will run away as soon as he sees one. Because of that, the EPF often sends Ninjapingu to scare him when he is stealing seaweed pizzas. Quotes *"Herbert smells." *"I hate penguins." Pictures File:Bzzt.png|Herbert and Norbert sometimes fight for Amber's affection. File:NorbertGBear.png|Norbert hates penguins. The puffle is actually a disguised blue crab. Trivia *Norbert often tells stupid jokes and insults about Herbert and the fact that he can't swim. See also *Herbert *Klutzy *Amber *Herbert's Family Category:Villains Category:Grizzly Bears Category:Quackerpingu's Articles